The True King
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Once upon a time there was the king of all demons. He was banished from hell and placed into a lion stuffed animal. What happens when Ichigo becomes possessed by the demon?
1. Chapter 1

He was the king of all demons and the end of all humans.

"Lord we have everything prepared." His serpent bowed leading him to the room of death.

"Thank you for your hard work. You may leave for the rest of the day. I want everyone gone for the rest of the week actually." He grinned seeing the woman in the tube sleeping. The liquids inside keeping her body leveled out.

Wires were going in and out of the tube reaching to her. His workers all left so he could spend that time looking at her beauty. The way her body curved. "You are all mine now." He smiled to himself. After everyone left the castle the Queen of the West Kingdom came to his castle to confront his actions. She scolded him of taking another demon's life and taking its powers to make himself stronger. After trials upon her request. He ended up having to let the woman go and he lives in the bottom of hell in a basement to a castle all alone chained and his powers stolen from him to keep him from escaping the prison.

That was how the story went. A King Demon who never got to steal her true powers to become the ultimate danger to everyone and everything was put to prison.

He was banished from Hell without his powers and possessed a small stuffed lion.

Fifty years later...

"But I don't understand it Ichigo!" Orihime reached her hands up into the air stretching. "What do you not get? You have to find the area of the triangle Orihime." He began to show her the correct steps on how to do so. "Do you see now?" He looked up at her frowning face. "Nope, don't get it. Lets go to the cafe instead!" She pulled on his arm and out of the classroom and out of the school "Orihime!" He frowned.

They sat in the open with tea and a piece of strawberry cake. "Yum!" Orihime grinned at the orange haired male. "We need to study for mid terms or we may have to repeat this year Orihime." She ignored him and continued to dig into her desert.

"Are you not even listening!" He shouted.

"I'm listening I just don't care." She gave her sweet and usual smile. "Dammit Orihime." He took a small sip of his tea and left the subject alone.

"Lets go to the arcade after this Ichigo." Orihime paid the bill and they headed off to the arcade full of small children and asshole teenagers. After half an hour of defeating one another at a fighting game her eyes laid on a claw drop game. "I want one!" She pressed her nose onto the machine looking at all the stuffed animals when her eyes laid on a lion with black eyes. "Aww! Look at that Ichigo! He is so cute!" He sighed. "do you really want it?" He asked. "Yes!" Her eyes bubbled. He put in some coins and began playing. After the first two tries he finally got it.

Once he gave it to her and stared at it for a long time he noticed it. "That looks evil." The way it grinned at him and had narrowed eyes. Orihime gotten two other stuffed animals one pink bear and a grey sheep. "Ichigo you and the lion are a lot alike. Here." She gave the stuffed animal to him. "Why?" He asked holding the creepy thing. "Well, look at it. He looks angry like you always do." She smiled. "If he doesn't want it I will take it." Two men pushed onto Orihime. "What?" She asked the two strange looking men beginning to harass her.

"Well, we like lions and since he isn't going to take care of it or even want it in the first place we will take it." They grinned. "Or we can take one handful of these." The one with the mohawk grabbed her left breast and tightly squeezed it making her scream. Ichigo grabbed his wrist and thrown him off. "Lets go Inoue." He stated wrapping his arm around Orihime and escorting her out of the arcade.

"I didn't need your help Ichigo." She stated as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. "What do you mean?" He asked looking at her. "I could have handled it myself. I'm sick of you treating me like I cannot stand for myself." She pushed him away as soon as she opened the door. "Keep the lion." She slammed the door and kept him outside in the cold. "Whatever Inoue." He mumbled to himself.

When he gotten home he stared at the doll he sat on his desk. "What the hell is her problem all of a sudden?" He breathed. The creepy stuffed animal stared him in the eyes.

Quickly he slapped it off his desk feeling too creep'd out to comprehend.

"Maybe you are a pussy after all." He heard echo into his ears.

"Who said that?" He looked around the room not seeing anybody. "The lion you dumbass." He laughed. Ichigo looked at the lion on the floor. "What do you mean?" He picked it back up and placed it back on the desk. "Well, your girlfriend wants to feel her own strength in those situations. Why didn't you beat his ass?Do you really think you looked tuff doing that?" The animal laughed. "First off she isn't my girlfriend. Second off I have already been warned that if I fight in there again I am kicked out forever. Wait, why the hell am I talking to a stuffed animal!?" Ichigo began to notice the loss of his mind.

"Don't worry. I will have this all taken care of." He smiled

Becoming infatuated with the stuffed animals eyes everything became unreal. Once the soul was now in the teenaged boys body he began to stretch and move around. "Its been such a long time since I have been in a body with blood. I feel it all coming back." He devilishly smiled.

"Sorry poor boy, but I need to borrow this." He had all of his memories and moments with him. He was able to fool the humans and take over now.

The next day at school Orihime walked into the room looking for Ichigo. "Tatsuki, do you know where Ichigo is? I called him but he wouldn't pick up." Orihime was worried for him. "I haven't seen him at all. Maybe he over slept like usual. I wouldn't count on him coming to morning classes everyday Orihime. You know that." Tatsuki began scolding her. "Right." Orihime sat down at her desk looking out the door hoping to see him walk in with the narrowed eyebrows and frown.

But he never showed until afternoon classes. "Ichigo where were you?" Tatsuki stood up and began scolding him about showing up to class and being the best he can be. Like usual he pretended to give a damn and nodded his head not knowing a word she is saying.

During lunch he seen Orihime in the hallways. "Ichigo!" Orihime ran up to him like expected. "I'm sorry for being angry with you last night. I hope you aren't mad." Her innocence made his perversion strong. He thought about eating her whole or saving her bit by bit enjoying her soul.

"Don't fret about it." The demon known exactly what to do. No matter how much Ichigo wanted to scream and tell Orihime to run he couldn't his voice was drowned out by the King's strength.

He lead her into a dark room where it was empty and they were all alone. "What are we doing in here Ichigo?" Orihime asked confused and worried. He shut the dorrs behind him. "Well, lets find out." He ripped her shirt open and buttons flying everywhere. Pulling her closer no matter how much she tried to escape she couldn't. It was too late for her now. "You look so fucking good." He breathed into her hair pressing her chest onto the wall and his torso onto her back. Reaching up her skirt and rubbing her slit through her panties.

She began to mindlessly grind onto his hand. Liquids began to pool onto the palm of his hands. He took both of her hands and placed them behind her gripping her wrists tightly.

"We can't Ichigo." She moaned feeling his warm cock press onto her plump ass. He quit playing with her pussy and began to play with her breast. Squeezing them nicely and pinching her hardened nipples causing her to lightly moan and gasp.

He kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe softly.

The bell began to ring. "Looks like gym." He grinned and let go leaving the emptied class to the gym. Orihime ended up sitting in the locker room stitching her school uniform back together. While everyone else was outside playing baseball or soccer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Orihime are you ready to go walk home?" Tatsuki waved at the auburn haired woman walking her way. "Actually, Tatsuki... Does Kurosaki seem different to you?" She asked in a different state of fear. "What do you mean?" She was curious as to how. "Well... I dunno. Maybe it's just me." She did"n't want to butcher her on any further. If she were to know about what happened in that empty class room Tatsuki would hunt him down and kill him where he stood.

"I need to hurry home don't worry about me." She ran off clutching onto her bookbag as he watched her from the third floor window. "Looks like she is capable of keeping her mouth shut." He grinned. Deep down Ichigo was unaware of everything now. His soul was becoming eaten alive by the new master in his shoes. He was vanishing with each and every passing moment.

At home in his new bed he couldn't help but think about the young woman. He had too keep his cool around her. It's been over thirty years since he has felt the touch of any woman at all. Just thinking about the way she pleaded for him to stop made him rock hard and uncomfortable in his trousers.

"Fuck." He grunted pressing softly on the shaft through his pants. Without a second thought he placed his hand around his naked shaft and began to stroke himself. For a teenage boys body he was quite impressed with what he has going for him between his legs. But not fucking Orihime with every passing moment made him angered deep down inside. Now he had to work for that. But with him leaving her in the state she was. She'd never forget. Most likely she will come running back. Was his final thought before continueing.

"Orihime are you ready?" Tatsuki pushed open the door of Orihime's apartment.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait." Orihime grabbed her suit case and walked out the door with her friend quickly locking the door and running off to school. "I was thinking about what you said Orihime." Tatsuki finally said after the first quiet ten minutes. "And?" Orihime mumbled. "Well, now that I think about it, he has been acting really.. off, and usually he'd text me or something and we'd talk about anything new. But last two weeks, he has been ignoring me. Do you know if anything is okay?" She looked at the young woman next to her with the pain stricken face.

"No I can't say. I will ask him tonight when I see him." Orihime mumbled once again.

The few weeks of school it was as if he was trying his best to keep away from the mindless teenagers and stay home all day. He hasn't shown up since that incident. Thinking about it made the poor woman tremble. She kept finding herself looking at the doorway hoping to see him walk through sometime today. But he never shown up.

At lunch time she searched for Rukia. Seeing that they would constantly hang out. She was on the rooftop on her phone like always. "Rukia." She shouted. "Oh, Orihime. Whats up?" Rukia said looking at the screen of the phone. "Nothing. I wanted to know if you have seen or talked to Kurosaki-kun recently?" She paused for a second. "Um, no not recenty. Last time I have spoken to him was about.. Last week?" She thought to herself. "Yeah, last week. He was acting a bit strange." Rukia began to mumble to herself.

"How so?" She asked. "Well, when I went to his house to bring him his homework he was really rude. Not like how he normally is either. He just grabbed the paper and slammed the door in my face." Rukia looked back at me worrisome. "Oh, well... Thank you for telling me. I'm going to his house today to check in on him." Orihime sat down next to her leaning her back on the fence. "If you do kick him in the balls for me because that was down right rude!" She began to get edgy.

"Yeah." Orihime said. The bell began to ring. "Well, lunch is over. I better go to class. Talk to you later."

After school she walked over to his house alone. The closer she gotten to his house the more she began to shake.

Once she was at the doorstep of the house she began to run out of breath. It wasn't too long after Yuzu came running to the door. "Orihime!" She smiled brightly. "Hello Yuzu, um, is Ichigo home?" She finally asked. Yuzu began to look a but glum. "Yeah, he is in his room. You can walk in there." She opened the door a but wider allowing Orihime in and soon closing it.

She was at the bottom of the stairs looking up and finally began to walk up and then seeing his room come closer to view.

She knocked on the door waiting for him to open up. A few seconds later once the door nob began to turn. She swallowed her spit. Why was she so nervous.

"What!?" He shouted. Once he seen her he gotten silent. "Come on in." He grabbed her and shoved her into the room. Once he shut the door and looked at her as she stood in the middle of the room and had a blushing face. He walked up to her taking his time.

"Ichigo are you ok?" She asked nervously pushing the hair in her face behind her ear. "I have been thinking about you." She said quietly. He then placed a hand on her back and pushed her onto his lips giving a kiss to him. At first it was soft and nice quickly turning sloppy and a mess. Once they parted He pushed her onto the bed and placed himself on top of her grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the bed.

"Kurosaki-kun, we can't." She moaned into his ear as he sucked and kissed her neck. "Too god damn bad Orihime." He heavily breathed into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She laid there pinned on the bed by the young brute.

"Kurosaki-kun, we can't." He kissed her neck softly kissing and biting the side of her neck and consuming her whole. "Who says?" He huffed into her hair grinding onto her. She could feel his bulge growing bigger making her wetter. "The both of us know damn well that you don't want us to stop." He smirked giving her more kisses on her plump lips. "No, Kurosaki-kun!" She tried to shout. He shoved two fingers into her mouth and ripped the front of her shirt open releasing her bound breast.

She sucked hard on the tips on his fingers as he sucked and played with her pink buds. His fingers escaped her mouth. He quickly sat up and kept her pinned. He lightly sat on her chest and pulled out his hard cock. Slipping the head in her petite mouth. She sucked on it very subtly doing as told. Moving her tongue alone the bottom of the shaft and slurping him up like told.

After he pulled himself out of her small mouth. He stood up and ripped off the remaining of her clothes leaving he naked on the bed. "I hope you are ready?" He smiled pulling her knees up and spreading her legs as he slithered in-between her legs. "Stop!" She tried to shout but choked back once he wrapped his slim muscular hand around her throat.

He spread her wet lips with two fingers. He was in awe at the pink beauty. "To think you wanted stop." He smirked. Welcoming her wet folds with a light breath making her quiver. He flicked his tongue up on her clit making her gasp.

Letting go of her throat and began tasting her even more.

He wanted to save her sweet pink flower.

The demon deeply sighed. Beginning to think if this was really what he wanted. "Fuck it" he though. Before pushing into her. Seeing her gasp and eyes dialate.

Her moans were gradually getting louder. Forcing him to cover her mouth to keep her quiet. She was too tight. Soon she started to relax and it felt a bit better. But it'll be a while till he shot his load.

Roughly pushing in and out of her he watched her heaving breast bounce violently around as he picked up his pace. She was now dripping wet. His thumb massaged her clit and he sucked on her left nipple. The nervous in her body felt like ice there was so many different sensations. They felt numb. He lightly bit the pink bud and pulled making her shout.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She moaned and her pussy tightening around his cock as she climaxed didn't stop him from continueing fucking her numb. Her sensations were over whelmed.

Gradually getting closer to his end he pulled out. Allowing her to relax her body. Her breath was heavy and her skin was coated with a thin layer of sweat. Her eyes were closed and she focused on how exhausted she truly was.

Still rock hard hard he began to rub his shaft and looking at her beautiful body. Cumming on her stomach and breasts. The liquid warmth pooled to her lower abdomen. "Thank for the fun Orihime." He huffed out of breath.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She questioned while sitting up looking at him with grief. "Sorry but more like Hichigo to you." He smiled wide. "What do you mean?" She questioned him. He wiped of all the cum off of her stomach with a Kleenex. "I mean I am not really Ichigo. I am just harboring his body until I am stronger."

She couldn't believe her ears. This had to be a joke... Right?

Within a second, she grabbed her clothes, quickly getting dressed and ran out of the house. For the first time he felt guilt. Not ever a single person has made him feel that way. What was with the woman? What was with him? Could it be that the boys original love for that woman manifested with the memories? Or is it something else?

He looked out of the window seeing her run off. Feelin his heart clench in pain seeing her worked up like so.

Once she reached her house she was out of breath. None of that could've been true. How would that of happened?

Attempting to forget it she took a hot shower. Allowing her emotions to be washed off and thrown down the drain.

Without a wink of sleep or any food she shown up at school looking like a train wreck. "Orihime are you ok?" Tatsuki brought her lunch over to her giving her the extra lunch she had.

"I'm not hungry Tatsuki, but thanks." Orihime mumbled. It wasn't that she had a bad time last night. It was the fact that it wasn't really him she was sleeping with. It destroyed her on the inside.

In the middle of lunch the door opened and he walked in. Seeing him made her hurt even more on the inside. "Orihime we need to talk." He walked up to her and stood close to her desk.

She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. His chocolate eyes pierced through her. "Please?" He asked once more.

She stood up and walked outside of the classroom with him. She leaned her back against the wall. He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked away from her. "I don't really know what to tell you. Once you gave him the stuffed lion my soul was pretty much hidden in... I took him over. It's been so long since I felt the touch of any female, that I went crazy. I'm sorry Orihime."

This does not sound right. None of it did. But she was right the demon only consumed him at night. He was just using the very power to make the move on her and he knew that.


	4. Chapter 4

Every day he was turning less of a human and more into a monster. He hid away from the woman he loved most because he began to lack the emotions of a human. The demon within him began to take over and control his being.

"Ichigo you finally shown up." Rukia was on her phone walking next to him not making eye contact, staring at the glowing screen. "Yeah, I had some stuff going on with family that's why I kind of didn't show up. Sorry." The boy walked into the classroom full of students. Orihime looked him in the eyes and quickly looked away. In shame he turned his head away from her. He couldn't confront her after what he has done to her.

"Tatsuki, I gotta go to the bathroom." Tatsuki jumped. "But class will start soon-" It was too late, she was already out the door and in the hallway. "Hey Ichigo, its been sometime. Is everything alright?" Tatsuki shuffled up to him. "Yeah, just had some family stuff happen that's all." He said She looked at him with sorrow. "Orihime was really worried about you ya know." She swung at the back of his head. "Don't make a young girl worry about you dammit." She complained. The teacher walked in and everyone sat in their seats.

"Strange, Orihime isn't here but Ichigo is." She mumbled marking the attendance. "Ichigo, here are some notes on the lessons we have been working on. Study them for the test this Friday." She handed him a packet of work to do. "This class I want you all to work on the assignment I handed out yesterday. Ichigo here." She set down a sheet of paper for him. The classroom went silent. But he still couldn't have a single thought to himself with out the pest butting in. "Are you really going to do this? Is this all kids come to school for I mean, what is the point Ichigo?" He laughed. "Should of stayed home Ichigo." Another chuckle from him.

"My lord Aizen it looks as if Ogichi escaped from his prison and is trapped inside of a human." Aizen looked up at Gin. "Do you know of his plans?" He took a small sip from his cup and gently set it down. "He plans on gaining back his powers and over taking us my lord." Gin stood away from the man knowing his power. "Looks like we will have to stop him won't we Gin? I want you to send out Grimmjow. He should be able to over take him while he is weak." Gin bowed. "Yes my lord." He quickly scurried from the man.

"Orihime, I am going to the cafe that just opened up downtown if you want to come with, Rukia and Chizuru are coming with." Orihime looked at Ichigo then back at Tatsuki. "Yeah, I need a day out." She smiled. After school they began to walk downtown. They stopped at a few clothing stores and then headed to a cafe. "Oh look Orihime, they are hiring." Tatsuki pointed out. "Orihime would be perfect for this job. I mean her bust would attract any customer." Chizuru started. "Shut the hell up. Don't deprive her of her innocence." Tatsuki slapped Chizuru.

They all decided to fill out an application to waitress.

"Shit." Ichigo grumbled. "What is it Ichigo?" Chad walked next to him. "Nothing, just tired." He yawned. 'They are coming.' The demon mumbled. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked aloud. "What?" Chad looked at him. "N-nothing." Ichigo mumbled. 'More demons are coming to take me out. So prepare for the worst and don't act suspicious.' "What?"Ichigo accidentally spoken aloud once again catching Chad's attention.

After three weeks of waiting for a response from the cafe to see if any of them got the job Orihime seemed to be the only one who gotten a call back. "So you are saying you've got the job?" Tatsuki asked. "Yes, after school every day except Saturday and Sunday's I have off. So I work from four to ten." Orihime smiled. She was now capable buying luxuries instead of just paying rent every month.

"Alright. Good luck at work Orihime." Tatsuki smiled departing her friend. "Bye!" Orihime waved. At work she worn a tight maid uniform that made her bust really show. The skirt was very short and she was barely able to bend over without showing her underwear.

"Hello master how may I serve you today?" She gave a warm smile to the aqua haired man. He gave a mean look at her. "Just gimme some sweet tea." He mumbled. She ran off to the back brewing up his tea and serving it to him. Attending other customers she could feel him looking at her. His eyes piercing through her.

He quickly walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Miss, my name is Grimmjow I was wondering if I have seen you once before?" She gave him a curious look. "Um, I am sorry but I cannot recall." "GRIMMJOW!" They turned their heads to see Ichigo in the door way with black eyes. "I have been dying for this day to come." He grinned. Grimmjow grinned right back at him.


End file.
